


The Sad Tale of Sally O'Day

by inkandchocolate



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has one of the pieces of missing gold</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sad Tale of Sally O'Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Appease the Heathen Gods" Challenge

Sally unwraps the threadbare silk that holds her precious bundle of coins. So few of them, despite the number of times she's spread her thighs and sunk to her knees. She jingles them wistfully, wishing for something shiny among the coppers. Just a little bit of pretty that would let her go somewhere else. She dreams of better places and sits on the lap of anyone who looks like he might have loose purse strings for a charming lass. Goes willingly with James Flint when he flashes a handful of gold that glows in the dirty light of the bar's lanterns.

He leaves two of them on her table when he departs, calling her his bonnie lass and swearing to bring her more when the Pearl returns.

Six months later Sally's last thought is that she should have run with those shiny gold pieces instead of waiting for Iron James Flint to return and give her more. She dies clutching the same silken bundle, a trail of copper pennies spilled over the floor and washed dark with her blood.


End file.
